Atherosclerosis may be a postprandial phenomenon due to prolonged exposure of vascular endothelium to postprandial triglyceride-rich lipoproteins. This study is designed to determine the lipoprotein response to a fat meal challenge and the potential atherogenicity of these lipoproteins in normolipemic individuals with and without coronary artery disease.